


Shapes of Sunnydale

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Ficlet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world where Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale, Drusilla still did, if only to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes of Sunnydale

Sunnydale was the happening place. It was murmured on bloody lips on street corners, giggled behind bars (Dru liked the hidden nooks in and around bars – curling smoke writing second meanings around the putrid poetry on the walls, the slit eyes and cartoon cocks – they reminded her of William). She followed the whispers, curious, making her way slowly towards the center of the world, the fanged mouth of Mother Earth.

They were all connected, all family in evil, and she could feel the change as she drove down the highway. Swirls became rectangles, dream-snakes turned stiff as boards. She didn't like it, even as she sensed the heady rush of concentrated gluttony. Rivers of blood in her dreams, a sweet flow towards her, her every wish fulfilled.

But it was wrong. It didn't fit her.

She parked outside the city and stood drinking in the edged power, sharp and uncomfortable, letting it bury into her; like swallowing a box.

'Hello there, pretty one,' says a voice, soft and coquettish, and she turns to face a young guardian with a smile. A skinny red-head. A glutton – it's in her eyes. The girl runs a metal claw over her lower lip in an answering smile and Drusilla finds the rectangles soften back into curls, if only for a while.

'Wanna play?'

_Why yes.  
_  
There are many ways to gorge, and they say Sunnydale offers them all. It was not a place to unlive in, but Dru's already beginning to enjoy her visit.


End file.
